leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil
This is a tentative rework for Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil. Originally, this post was made when he was in a much worse state: his stun had no delay, his Q was point-and-click, and his ultimate still scaled with his enemy's ability power. Over the course of several mini-reworks, his playstyle has significantly improved, but he's still not yet in a perfect state: his E highlights a common issue with burst mages, in that its crowd control often reduces his counterplay down to a single ability, which also makes his W either too unreliable or unavoidable depending on whether or not his target's stunned, and his ultimate's niche was never really that of an execute. The goal of this rework is mainly to make Veigar the best burst mage in the game (and by a significant margin), but in a way that is fully interactive to both him and his target. His core combo would still rely on trapping his enemies and unleashing hell upon them, but instead of stunning them outright he'd capture them in a nigh-inescapable arena of death, which would allow him to land his abilities more easily but give his opponent tons of opportunities to move around and dodge his spells. All of his spells would depend on his target's positioning as well, and in exchange for all of this unreliability, he could be allowed to be vastly more powerful when things go well for him. Abilities Veigar gains every time he hits an enemy champion or large monster with an ability. |targeting='Phenomenal Evil Power' is a self-buff. |additional=Called it. I proposed moving Veigar's AP stacking to his innate prior to his mini-update, and it was a good move for Riot to do so, as he now gets to ramp up his strength through any ability, and not just his Q. However, I modified the ability a little further here, mainly to push Veigar to gain AP specifically through attacking champions, and avoid incentivizing him to farm passively. }} Veigar unleashes a bolt of dark energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first two enemies hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=900 |targeting='Baleful Strike' is a linear pass-through skill shot. |projectile=true |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional=Nothing much to change here. In my original iteration, I had made Veigar's Q into a skillshot that would cause enemies to explode if killed within a certain delay, but his current skillshot is fun, and its limited pass-through allows for surprisingly nuanced gameplay both in and out of lane. }} Veigar periodically stores a charge of Dark Matter, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description2= Veigar calls a mass of dark matter to fall from the sky to after seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling2= |static= |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost= |costtype=Mana 1 charge |range=900 |targeting='Dark Matter' is a ground-targeted ability. |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional=Dark Matter has potentially great gameplay of its own (it's a massive nuke with an equally massive delay), but on Veigar's kit it doesn't really work as well as it should: it's a guaranteed hit against stunned enemies, since they can't move out of the way (so it only works because the interaction is removed), and it's practically impossible to land against moving enemies, especially enemies with gapclosers. Changing the ability into a smaller nuke with a charge system would give Veigar a bit of breathing room: missing one ability wouldn't completely deprive him of one of a major source of damage, and he'd be able to use his charges to corral enemies into another nuke. He'd also be able to farm much more freely, especially by combining Dark Matter with the above Baleful Strike to chain-nuke minion waves. I initially thought of seriously reducing the delay (to something like half a second), but ultimately decided against it, as the delay itself can be full of meaningful counterplay in the right situations, and the charge system would allow this ability to work even against gapcloser champions. However, I did increase the radius slightly. }} Veigar twists the edges of space, forming a cage at for a short duration after a -second delay. |description2=Enemies touching the cage from the outside are sucked in, and enemies touching the cage on the inside are blinked to the inner edge of the other side of the cage, conserving momentum and movement from dashes. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=900 |targeting='Event Horizon' is a ground-targeted ability. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional=Prior to his first mini-rework, Veigar had access to an instant-cast, 2+ second stun, which not only had little counterplay when in the hands of a skilled Veigar, but also eliminated the counterplay to his other abilities. Even now, while the stun is eminently dodgeable, it only acts as an enabler in the sense that it prevents Veigar's opponent from doing anything as he unloads everything against them. I think Event Horizon should offer more counterplay to Veigar's opponents, and not less, while obviously still giving Veigar a huge advantage if used properly. The idea behind this ability is that, for a short amount of time, Veigar gets to hold his target(s) within a small zone, during which he can rain hell down upon them, and that this zone is inescapable even to gapcloser champions, though blink abilities like would still let victims move out of the cage. Instead of trying to escape, the goal of the victim would be to try and dodge as many abilities thrown at them as possible, and so dashes would still help with that (you'd get to move a lot faster within the trap). This would give enemies more counterplay because they could use the inner wall blink to their advantage when dodging skillshots, though they'd still be kept within the same general area. Effectively, this is an ability I think would give both Veigar and his opponents tons more options to interact with each other in a fun and meaningful way. Where this would get more difficult to implement would be the case of targeted dashes, e.g. effects like or , which under the above rules would have enemies dashing infinitely, since they'd be trying to move towards a specific target. I think a good solution, proposed by Zararthur in the comments below, would be to have those dashes merely stop at the first blink. }} Veigar marks an enemy champion for impending doom and channels for up to 3 seconds. |description2=While channeling, holding the cursor over the target locks onto them, increasing Primordial Burst's damage. At the end of the channel or after holding the cursor over the target for a total of seconds (does not have to be continuous), Veigar blasts them, dealing magic damage based on how long they were locked on. |leveling2= | }} |cooldown= |range=900 |targeting='Primordial Burst' is a channeled, unit-targeted ability. |projectile=true |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=Primordial Burst has the potential to be Veigar's coolest, most amazing ability, yet as it stands it's just another point-and-click nuke. It's yet another execution nuke, when it could be something much more dramatic and have much more unique gameplay. For this, I think it deserves its own targeting paradigm, where it's still point-and-click to some degree, but would require far more pointing than any other ability. With the above lock-on mechanic, marked targets would need to move unpredictably for the duration of the channel, and so would hopefully create lots of interesting interaction. I boosted the range on Primordial Burst, since Veigar standing immobile for 3 seconds would allow anybody to just rush to his location and interrupt him, which would put the ability on full cooldown. I also massively buffed the ability's base damage, at the cost of some of his own AP scaling, mainly as compensation for those numbers but also to provide a bigger base reward for locking onto his target for so long. }} What are your thoughts on this? Is this what you'd expect from Veigar's kit? What would you change? Category:Custom champions